A solid-state drive (SSD) is a data storage device that uses integrated circuit assemblies as memory units to store data persistently. SSD technology uses electronic interfaces compatible with traditional block input/output (I/O) hard disk drives (HDDs). SSDs do not employ any moving mechanical components, which distinguishes them from traditional HDDs which store data on rotating magnetic disks using movable read-write heads.
Currently, most SSDs use NAND-based flash memory, which is a form of non-volatile memory which retains data in the absence of power and which can be electrically erased and reprogrammed (as flash memory was developed from EEPROM). Further, hybrid drives combine features of both SSDs and HDDs in the same unit, typically containing a hard disk drive and an SSD cache to improve performance of frequently accessed data. Flash memory stores information in an array of memory cells made from floating-gate transistors.
Enterprise SSD implementations, e.g., in servers, are typically held to different and higher performance standards than are desktop and laptop HDD and SSD drives. That is, enterprise SSDs are typically required to provide relatively high I/O performance. Therefore, optimum pure read and mixed read/write performance is a goal of many SSD development engineers.